A book to keep the misery away
by Kajune
Summary: A visit from a friend, and proud bookworm, inspires Mukuro - along with his pupil, Fran - to acknowledge as well read books more.


**Title **: A book to keep the misery away

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters of Katekyo Hitman Reborn! and Psycho-Pass.

**Genre** : Friendship

**Warning **: OOCness.

**Summary **: A visit from a friend, and proud bookworm, inspires Mukuro - along with his pupil, Fran - to acknowledge as well read books more.

* * *

**Author's Note** : This is not one of my best work. My skills have dropped noticeably since I took a long break off. Still, I hope all readers can continue to enjoy all that I share.

* * *

Mukuro wasn't all that amused when his most recent friend, Makishima Shogo, decided to drop by without notice. No matter the number of things they shared in common, when someone comes to his place (invited or not) while Fran is also present, they will always land on Mukuro's bad side.

Fran was his mischievous little pupil, who not only got a 'never-to-come-see-us' poster from the Varia, also made remarks about Hibari that were so insulting and hurtful, that Mukuro had to spend the past 3 days suffering under the older teen's wrath, leading to much loss of sleep and relaxation.

What were the things he had to do are private matters, not to mention Mukuro having to swallow his pride over a dozen times to be able to proceed with any. Though it can be assured that none of these things are sexual, unlike how Fran often protests that they are.

Makishima had dropped by while Mukuro was nearly at his worst possible state, being dead-tired and frustrated. It was not stated how long the Head of Perfects wanted to demand his services, so there was little reason for Mukuro to put his hopes up. For as long as Fran is mostly neglected by those he knows, and is currently in the mood to be with Mukuro, there is a likely chance that his misery will continue.

Makishima was never the master of comforting a sad man, so his presence only gave a more 'dreadful' feeling.

After allowing Makishima to enter the building, Mukuro drops himself onto his torn sofa, and glances over at the boy only 5 feet away, who was sitting on the floor playing with some blocks and some dolls. He was banging them together while loudly remarking how each doll resembled a particular person he sort of disliked; such as Mukuro and Belphegor.

He was still wearing his giant apple hat, a white tank top and blue shorts. For some reason, he prefers not to wear shoes. Mukuro himself was, as usual, in his Kokuyo school uniform, but by now it is very dusty, slightly torn, and partly covered in sweat. Mukuro had only just returned from a daily duty Hibari had demanded, and so, was still visibly worn down.

Makishima - with his usual happy smile - was wearing his white jacket, a white T-shirt and long white trousers, that actually reached his ankles. His shoes were white too. Like always, he was holding a book in his hand.

"You look very unpleasant today, Mukuro." Makishima says, as if the fact wasn't so well known.

"I've been..._busy_. How about you?" Mukuro asks, not out of concern but out of curiosity, as to what brought this man here.

Makishima takes a few steps to the left, distancing himself from Fran a bit. "I've been looking around for some fascinating books. I've been expanding my collection very marvelously as of this month." Makishima says as he glances up, staring at the dusty wall he now stands near.

"You haven't been able to find new hobbies, I suppose."

Makishima looks back down, eyeing Mukuro as he continues to smile...as they continue to smile, at each other. "I enjoy reading books with a passion, Mukuro. I believe you should be fully aware of that by now."

Just at that moment, a childish voice speaks up undesirably.

"I hope none of those books include stupid romances." Fran remarks, without turning his head.

Mukuro glares down at his pupil with clear distaste. He is beginning to grow just as annoying as Daemon, if not simply Byakuran, a man who shares Makishima as a dear friend, how that is no one knows.

Makishima, on the other hand, looks on at the rude kid with an amused smile. He is not at all offended, unlike the other illusionist.

"They are books of reason, of corrupted worlds and of ambitious men." Makishima explains, as he walks over to the unfazed Fran.

"Sure you're not hiding anything perverted, like Master is when it comes to Hibari-san?"

Mukuro - out of utter frustration - was about to throw his trident head on at his pupil, but noticing how Makishima was growing closer, he quickly chooses against the idea, that could possibly offend his friend. It was not that he was afraid of Makishima; he most undoubtedly respected him, and whenever Makishima was to fix a problem or some kind of issue, he always did it well, and preferred to do it, without interruption.

With the book still in his hand, held just below his bottom lip, Makishima bends down upon reaching Fran, and says...quite quietly...

"I could not be more certain...child of man."

Fran finally looks round, his eyes in a sort of glare, but his face in an overall pout. Makishima then hands him his book, and when Fran takes hold of it, he sees the cover, which says...

_Gulliver's Travels_

_by_

_Jonathan Swift_

"I see you enjoy sarcasm," Makishima whispers in the boy's ear, just loud enough for Mukuro to make out the words. "I'm certain if you read this, your time will be well spent, and enjoyed."

* * *

For most of the day, on Mukuro's part, was filled with the same misfortune until late in the afternoon, when Fran suddenly popped up in the Head Perfect's office, to apologize, as he bore a sad look. Both teenagers were dumbfounded, but while Hibari was thinking whether or not to believe the boy, Mukuro saw that in his hands, was the very book Makishima gave him earlier on.

The white-haired had spent the rest of the day enjoying himself, with occasional walks along windy streets and hour-long looks around bookstores and libraries. He tried not to bother Mukuro, but seeing how his words at that time had silenced Fran for hours to come, and may still affect him now, Mukuro was beginning to feel that he should of appreciated his friend's arrival more.

In the end, Hibari decides to let Mukuro go, and for Fran to bow for about 3 times to prove his honesty. Surprisingly, he complied to those wishes, and Mukuro's misery was at its end. As the two left the school's grounds, Mukuro turned and asked his pupil...

"What made you do something so noble?"

"I was enjoying this book," Fran said, looking at the cover, as he spoke in a fairly sad tone. "Then Makishima-san said that I couldn't have it unless I apologized for giving you such a hard time." Fran looked up, and clearly he was about to tear up from the threat-like statement from the elder man.

Mukuro knew little on what to think of it, but ever since that day, he decided to read books more.

They may actually do one tons of good.

* * *

**Owari**


End file.
